


Boxed In

by italiantwist



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4 am is prime crack fic time, Crack, Inspired By Tumblr, for now you're stuck with this mess, im so tired, one day i'll actually write a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiantwist/pseuds/italiantwist
Summary: You find a box along side the road one day, the sound of a low meow blares from it. Opening it, you come to find nothing but close it and it continues to meow so you decide to take it home. Weeks later it opens when you're sitting at home and what emerges is nothing that you would've expected it to be - more so who it would be.





	Boxed In

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a crackfic but now I don't know if I like it or not.
> 
> fuck it's 4 am
> 
>  
> 
> [send requests to my tumblr!](https://starrymarvel.tumblr.com)

Monday - the worst of days. You're finally off work, walking back to your apartment in the pouring rain. People are continuously slamming or just barely dodging you as you make your way down the busy streets. Your footsteps quicken in order to get home faster, away from the frigid rain but a noise causes you to come to a halt.

A meow, you just barely hear it but when you do, it's louder than you had first realized. It comes from a small cardboard box, not much larger than a shoe box. Swerving out of the way of some passerby you approach the box, slightly opening one of the flaps.

All noise comes to a stop and peering into it seems to be completely empty even though it was blaring a second ago. You test it a few times, opening and closing the flap a few more times, and you come to see that every time it shuts the sound begins again.

Curiosity getting the best of you, you grab the box and continue your way home. The meowing has since quieted but it still has a slightly constant flow of sound. Though it hadn't been the best decision to bring a mysterious box home, you had a feeling it would be worth it.

 

✧

 

You rush to unlock your door and quickly hang up your coat in order to check on the box.

It had been almost 2 weeks since you'd had it. Checking it had become more of a habit than anything really - everyday after work you see if anything has happened to it, or if anything has come out. It's been going off a lot less now that it was residing in your home. Instead of constant stream of deep meows like there had been when you first found it, there would be some knocking around or the sound of scratching on the inside of it. You'd still drop some leftovers inside just in case there was some living thing inside and every time you'd reopen it the food would be gone. There was still nothing when you opened it to try to see whatever was actually in it but at least you had some idea that it was probably - hopefully - a cat.

You went to the living room, checking the coffee table in which the box was sitting on top of, it seemed to be glowing.

This definitely hadn't happened at all during the time you'd had it. The exterior of the box had changes as well. It was solid and black, like charcoal, and a series of indents were places around the entirety of it. The flaps were now simple but deadly looking silver claws, clasped together completely sealing the contents of whatever could actually be inside.

You're brain was racing as well as your heart - you would never have guessed that an annoying meowing box would even turn into as something as visually threatening as what was sitting in your living room. It began to vibrate, you took a step back.

The white glow that seemed to be surrounding it before faded into a vibrant purple, like what royalty would wear. The claws on top opened and fell to the sides with a hiss. You took another step back, not realizing how badly you were shaking and how white your knuckles were turning from clenching your fists so hard. You didn't know whether this was something to fight or something you had no chance against at all.

It stayed open for a moment, suspense ripping apart your entire being until you felt as though you were going to be sick and mind running with thoughts of _god why would you ever be so stupid as to bring something like that home_ and _how could a shitty cardboard box turn into a life threatening device?_

For a minute you didn't have a single clue what reached out of it but as soon as you allowed your mind to focus you realized it was an arm, clad in something resembling armor and claws similar to the ones on the box at the end of each finger. It gripped onto the side of the box and soon it was pulling the rest of itself up.

First came a shoulder, designed with the same indents the exterior of the box had. Soon a head and then the other shoulder and arm, going to grip on the other side of the box. A sharp looking mask stared at me, shaped like a panther of some sort, silver accents flowing gracefully but scarily through the suit it wore. A row of claws were implanted into the suit, connected by lines of silver and looked as if they circled all around like a necklace. The rest of it's body emerged from the box, the rest of the suit following along with similar silver accents throughout the whole thing. Now more prominent than ever, the vibrant purple glow the box had emitted from the suit as well, following the same indents of the silver.

It stood aside the coffee table, about 6 feet in height and all muscle. You were definitely not prepared for this, you knew you were a goner. You couldn't even defend yourself from your bosses brutal verbal attacks against your work or the people constantly slamming into you when you were on the street, this thing or - this _person_ could rip you to pieces.

The person stepped forward towards your place which was several feet away from the table. You tried to move back, you really did, but from the way you were unable to register anything other than the figure in front of you, there was no way for you to realize how violently your body was shaking and how fast tears were streaming down your face - absolute panic mode stepping in.

As it continued to move towards you at a steady pace, your brain was basically screaming at you. _Brace yourself_ you thought, _you had a good life. Don't panic it will all be over soon._ You were at the brink of passing out from pure fear, you'd never been this scared in your life and you didn't even know who this was or what they were capable of doing.

The person stood right in front of you, their mask seemed to come off in slow motion like it was deteriorating back into the collar of the suit.

His face was gentle but powerful which made him 10 times scarier. He reached out towards you, hand coming up to grab your shaking arm and stilling you slightly.

"I am T'Challa." His voice was smooth and authoritative, he sounded like royalty - if there were a distinct voice to royals - just based off of his presentation, especially the purple coming from his suit. You slowly came back to your senses and reached up to dry the tears that you had just come to see were obstructing your view. He stood patiently while you did, hand not moving from the place he had left it before.

_He would have killed you by now, right?_

He began to speak again after you slightly calmed down. "I am king of Wakanda. Judging by your reaction you do not know of me, I'm guessing?" You shook your head no.

"Well I'm going to need you for a plan I've been forming, I was studying you while I was in that box and I think you have the potential to do a large project back where you are most needed. I will explain later, we have to go now." He turned and began to lead you out the door of your apartment, bringing you to the street.

What did that box just get you into?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay actually I didn't think it would turn out the way it did, so I might continue with this if anyone cares about it. 
> 
> but I HOPE U ENJOYED !
> 
> have a good day! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [send requests to my tumblr!](https://starrymarvel.tumblr.com)


End file.
